


T.O.D.B.L.A.L.I.N.W.I.C.T.Y.

by obsessedmak



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedmak/pseuds/obsessedmak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically Yamada and Yuto in a band AU + a lot of flirting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T.O.D.B.L.A.L.I.N.W.I.C.T.Y.

**Author's Note:**

> The full title of this fic is The Only Difference Between Love And Lust Is Nothing When It Comes To You. This fic is obviously inspired by Fall Out Boy songs (especially The Mighty Fall). This is also dedicated to [](http://yatsuiko-chan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://yatsuiko-chan.livejournal.com/)**yatsuiko_chan** who is not only, the greatest beta, but also, a great friend. :) ♥

 

  
** i. **

“For the last time, I’m not joining your band, Nakajima.”

“But Yama-chan, you can sing. Like _really_ sing.”

Yamada shakes his head. “Firstly, please stop following me around in the hallways. It’s getting creepy, Nakajima. Secondly, don’t ‘ _but Yama-chan’_ me. Lastly,” Yamada continues. “I’m not a singer. I play the saxophone.”

Yuto pushes through the crowd of students trying to get to class and reaches for Yamada’s shoulder.  “Please? Come on, I heard you that one time you stepped in when Yabu was sick.”

Yamada turns around and stares at Yuto. “Fine. Give me three good reasons.”

“Bands are cool. Music’s cool. I’m cool. What else do you need?” Yuto says with a grin. “Plus, you know, you’re talented and cute so, why not?”

Yamada smirks. “Are you flirting with me in a school hallway just to get a lead singer?”

Yuto shrugs, a smile tugging at his mouth. “Maybe.”

Yamada leans in.

“Nice try,” Yamada whispers against Yuto’s lips, before walking away.

“Damn,” A voice says.

Yuto glances behind him to see Keito.

“So, I guess you didn’t get him?” Keito says. 

“No,” Yuto replies happily. “Pretty sure he said yes.”

Keito chuckles. “Did he agree before or after he walked out on you?”

“Before he walked out on me, but _after_ he slipped his hand into my pocket,” Yuto says, holding a slip of paper with Yamada’s number.

“Shit,” Keito says.

“I know!” Yuto replies. “I knew he’d say yes.”

“No, I meant, now, I’m going to have to watch both of you flirt and try not to throw up every time,” Keito replies jokingly.

“Shut up,” Yuto says, drumming his fingers on his jeans. “We have practice to get to.”

 

** ii. **

“Hey,” Yamada says walking through the door. “Did I miss anything?”

“Nope,” Yuto says, sprawled on the couch. “Rehearsals start in 15. Keito’s just getting some food and Kami-chan’s on the way.”

Yamada throws his bag on the couch. “Great. So, what do we do while waiting?”

“I can think of a few things,” Yuto says suggestively.

“Keep dreaming, Nakajima. You’re not my type,” Yamada says.

“I’m everyone’s type,” Yuto says.

“Yeah,” Yamada replies. “Everyone loves an overconfident rich kid who has so much energy he could blow up any second.”

“Thank you,” Yuto says.

Yamada rolls his eyes. “Anyway, I heard the trial demo for that song you wrote. I think it needs a little more edge.”

“Really?” Yuto says, raising an eyebrow. “I’m listening.”

Yamada walks towards Yuto and pulls him off the couch. “Come on. Drop a beat and I’ll show you.”

Yuto walks over to the drums and starts a steady beat.

Yamada plants his feet and starts singing.

_ I’m a sailor, heading for the horizon _  
_ You’re the violent ocean around me _  
_ It’s the sun I’m aiming for _  
_ But with you, I would drown at sea _

_ Into the depths, it’s a dangerous world but I think _  
_ At least you’ll be there too _  
_ Swirling and turning under the storms _  
_ We’re eternal in this dark blue _

“Now stop,” Yamada says. “How did that go?”

Yuto looks confused. “It was good.”

“Yeah,” Yamada says. “It is good but-” He smiles as he pauses. “Go again.”

Yuto goes on and plays the same beat. This time Yamada walks closer to Yuto.

_ I’m a sailor, heading for the horizon _  
_ You’re the violent ocean around me _

He walks behind Yuto and sings the song softly but fiercely, _intimately_ into his ear.

_ The world is rocking and I want to sink _  
_ Into your sweet ecstasy _

Yuto grins but keeps playing. Yamada smirks as he purposely sings the words too close, his breath on Yuto’s neck.

_ Into the depths, it’s a dangerous world but I think _  
_ Danger’s better with you _  
_ Swirling and turning under the storms _  
_ Take my breathe, turn me into dark blue _

Yamada snaps up and walks away. “So, how was that?”

Yuto has his mouth open. “That was hot,” he says, looking a little red.

“That was edgier. That was better,” Yamada says.

Yuto gets up. “Or maybe, that was you being a tease.”

“What do you mean?” Yamada says, leaning forward.

“Ahem!”

Yuto and Yamada turn to see Keito and Kami at the door.

“Everything all right guys?” Kami says, looking amused.

“Fine,” Yamada says. “In fact,” Yamada says, ruffling Yuto’s hair almost mockingly. “We may have our first song.”

 

** iii ** .

“Goood morning!”

Yamada looks up. He sees Yuto hovering above his desk. “Excuse me?”

“I said good morning,” Yuto says, placing a cup of coffee and a sandwich in front of Yamada.

Yamada blinks a few times. “Did I miss something? Wait no, let me guess. We got drunk, I agreed to be your boyfriend, and this is you being the cheesiest sap in the world.”

“Fuck you,” Yuto says.

“You know you want to,” Yamada replies before devouring the sandwich.

“I’m trying to be nice here, okay?” Yuto says.

Yamada sips his coffee. “I know. It’s just fun messing with you.”

Yuto rolls his eyes. “You treat me like I’m 9.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, isn’t that your age?” Yamada replies. “I’m kidding, Nakajima. Thank you.”

Yuto smiles. “No problem.”

“How did you know though?” Yamada asks.

“You tweeted about it,” Yuto says plainly. “And no, I am not stalking you shut up.”

“Mhmm,” Yamada says grinning.

Yuto flips Yamada off just before the teacher walks in.

 

** iv. **

“You really need to put on a fucking shirt,” Yamada says stopping halfway through a verse. This is band practice, not chilling-around-your-room day.”

“But I drum better without a shirt,” Yuto whines.

“Yeah, and I sing better without seeing your naked torso every five seconds,” Yamada says.

Yuto smirks.

“Shut up, I didn’t mean it that way,” Yamada snaps.

“Um, I’m the most unbiased person in this room, but yeah, I think you meant it that way,” Kami quips.

Yamada glares.

“Guys, we have our first major event coming up. I want to be ready,” Yamada says.

“He’s right. It is a big school event. Although, Kami’s right too,” Keito says.

“If it bothers you that much, I can wear a shirt,” Yuto says. “But only if you don’t.”

Keito starts coughing really loudly and the words _we’re right here guys_ and _keep it pg-13 idiots_ are pretty much audible.

Yuto winks in Yamada’s direction. Kami stays snickering in the background.

“You know what,” Yamada says. “Fine.”

He strips of his shirt and whips it in Yuto’s direction.

“Happy?” Yamada says.

Keito’s shaking his head in laughter and Kami wolf-whistles.

Yamada just smirks when Yuto drops his drumsticks and fumbles to put on his shirt.

 

** v. **

“Yamadaaaaaa!”

“What the hell, Nakajima?”

“Why’d you have to leave so early?”

“I have to wake up for this thing tomorrow. You know it’s like 3am right?” Yamada says, rubbing his eyes. The sound of Yuto’s voice coming out of his cell phone is little too loud.

“Yeah, yeaaaaah, but I missed you,” Yuto replies.

“Oh my God, are you drunk dialing me? I mean we’re totally allowed to celebrate after the gig but this,” Yamada says.

“I’m not drunk. Okay, maybe tipsy,” Yuto says. “I’m just thinking about you.”

“Wow Nakajima, that’s not creepy at all,” Yamada says.

“Has anyone ever told you how nice your eyes are?” Yuto says.

Yamada stifles a laugh. “Well, someone has now.”

“And, and how your voice makes me want to-”

“Nakajima, oh God, you need hang up before you say anything,” Yamada says, blushing in spite of himself.

“-Change,” Yuto finishes.

“Are you okay? Do I need to go rescue you or something?” Yamada asks, sitting up.

“No,” Yuto says. “I just wanted to tell you something.”

“Okay?” Yamada says.

“Thank you for snapping back, for calling me an asshole when I’m being one, for-”

“You’re welcome, Nakajima, but that makes me sound bad,” Yamada says.

“Nooot really,” Yuto says. “It means you’re not afraid of telling me the truth.”

“The truth is you’re all right,” Yamada says. “Except when you’re being a relentless flirt.”

Yuto laughs. “You like it when I’m like that.”

Yamada smiles. “Goodnight, Yuto.”

“Goodnight, Yama-chan.”

 

** vi. **

** To: ** Nakajima Yuto  
** From: ** Yamada Ryosuke

_ We’re throwing words like colors on walls _  
_ And you look like a masterpiece tonight _  
_ This is not what art is, but _  
_ This radiance burning taints the endless night _

** To:  ** Yamada Ryosuke  
** From:  ** Nakajima Yuto

I thought I was the songwriter of this band? Sounds inspired. ;)

 

** To: ** Okamoto Keito  
** From: ** Nakajima Yuto

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yamada just sent me lyrics. :’)

 

** To:  ** Yamada Ryosuke  
** From:  ** Okamoto Keito

Hello. This is me telling you to hurry up and TELL YUTO YOU LIKE HIM. 

 

** To:  ** Yamada Ryosuke  
** From:  ** Okamoto Keito

Don’t deny it. I see how you look at him when you sing.

 

** To:  ** Yamada Ryosuke  
** From:  ** Okamoto Keito

NO. Don’t reply. Just get ready.

 

** To:  ** Yamada Ryosuke  
** From:  ** Okamoto Keito

Also, break his heart and I will break you. Good luck, Yamada. : )

 

** To: ** Nakajima Yuto  
** From: ** Yamada Ryosuke

Let’s work on this the day after tomorrow? : )

 

** To: ** Yamada Ryosuke  
** From: ** Nakajima Yuto

Can’t wait. : )

 

** To: ** Okamoto Keito  
** From: ** Yamada Ryosuke

:’)

 

** To: ** Okamoto Keito  
** From: ** Nakajima Yuto

:’D  ♥

 

** To: ** Yamada Ryosuke, Nakajima Yuto  
** From: ** Okamoto Keito

GOOD NIGHT.

 

** vii. **  
** “ ** Hello, Yamada,” Keito says placing his tray on the empty table.

Yamada looks up. “Hello?”

“Are you done eating?” Keito asks.

“Yeah,” Yamada says warily.

“Good. We can talk,” Keito says.

Yamada’s eyes scan the cafeteria for any sign of Yuto.

“Yuto’s over there by the water fountain,” Keito says amusedly.

“I w-wasn’t looking for him,” Yamada stammers unconvincingly.

“Right,” Keito says. “So, I was thinking about how....”

Yamada loses track of Keito’s words as he sees Yuto by the water fountain. Yamada hates how his feelings start exploding inside of him. 

‘ _Yuto’s shirt looks good on him. Sunlight looks good on him. Everything looks good on him. Nothing would look good on him too_ ,’ Yamada thinks, smirking.

Yuto’s eyes meet his and he smiles from across the room. Yamada smiles back, barely aware of Keito.

“Yamada?” Keito says. “Yamada, can you write new songs by next week?”

“Yeah, sure,” He replies distractedly. “I’d love him. I mean I’d love too! Shit.”

Keito’s mouth is open. “You’d love him?”

Yamada blushes.

“You guys are ridiculous. I don’t know if I should be angry or amused,” Keito says. “When you’re around each other, all you can do is flirt. Now, when you really, _really_ like each other, you’re so shy you can barely speak.”

Yamada stops himself from hiding behind his fingers.

Keito stands up and pats Yamada’s shoulder. “For the last time, tell him you idiot.”

Yamada looks up as Keito walks away.

“I love him.”

 

** viii. **

“Okay, this needs to stop,” Yamada says.

“What needs to stop?” Yuto says, looking up from his notebook. Practice is over and they’re mulling over songs ideas in Yuto’s room.

Yamada frowns. “We’re not dating.”

Yuto smirks. “Um, yeah, I know. If we were dating, we wouldn’t be talking. We would on my bed-”

“Thank you for that image,” Yamada interrupts.

“Why’d you bring that up anyway?” Yuto says sitting next to Yamada.

“Because three people have asked me about us, one guy didn’t want to partner with me because he said you might get jealous, aaaand,” Yamada says.

“And what?” Yuto says.

“And your lyrics,” Yamada says.

“What about my lyrics?” Yuto says.

“All this back and forth is making my head spin and you’re all I see in the blur? This is a war of words but I’m already losing because my tongue would rather speak your name?” Yamada says.

“Those could be about anyone,” Yuto says.

“But aren’t they about me?” Yamada says quietly. He stares straight at Yuto.

Yuto stares right back. “I bring you breakfast. I flirt with you all the time. I can barely concentrate when you smile. What do you think?!” 

Yamada pulls Yuto in and kisses him. Yuto kisses him back, hands tugging at Yamada’s hair. Yamada straddles Yuto’s and kisses him deeper.

“Well would you look at that,” Yuto says almost breathlessly.

“What?” Yamada asks, kissing Yuto’s ear.

“We’re making out on my bed. Guess that means we’re dating,” Yuto says, biting back a noise when Yamada starts kissing his neck.

“Guess we are,” Yamada says. “But we’re going to do more than make out,” Yamada whispers before kissing Yuto again.

 

 

** bonus (8 years later). **  
“Shh- damn it Yamada. Oh my god.”

“Shut up, would you?”

Yuto swears. “How am I supposed to shut up when you’re-”

“When I’m what?” Yamada says, whispering softly into Yuto’s ear.

Yuto pulls Yamada in and kisses him. Yamada kisses back, letting Yuto’s tongue in.

Yuto’s hands slide up and down Yamada’s back, making Yamada gasp.

They kiss again, a little harsher. Yuto feels his breathing hitch when Yamada starts to move against him.

“We should do this more often,” Yuto says, his hands moving lower.

Yamada hums in approval as they kiss again.

“Oi! Lovebirds. Get up! We have a show to play.”

Yamada and Yuto groan. “Every single time.”

“I heard that! It’s not my fault you have to make out right before the concerts starts!”

Yamada rolls off Yuto and Yuto rolls his eyes. 

“It’s a pre-concert ritual!” Yuto shouts back.

Yamada puts his shirt back on.

“Come on,” Yamada says, helping Yuto up. “We have a concert to play.”

Yuto smiles taking Yamada’s hand. 

“We fucking made it,” Yuto says.

Yamada smiles back. “We really did.”

 

 

“Also, we’re doing the post-concert ritual too, right?”


End file.
